


When Galra Genes Hit They Hit Hard

by Cali_Cat_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Cat_Girl/pseuds/Cali_Cat_Girl
Summary: Keith has been going through some rough changes after activating his blade certain Galra features and instincts are shining through, and Lance find himself being Keith's wall. However when weird things start appearing in front of Lance doors Lance can't help, but wonder what's going on and if it had anything to do with Keith's new behavior.This is based on the tumblr head cannon created by red yarns.





	1. What The Quiznack

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the head cannon here https://redyarns.tumblr.com/post/164430621425/yall-this-headcanon-though

Lance slowly removed his eye mask, pleased at finally waking up without any alarms or surprise training drills. Lance relished the cracking in shoulders as he leisurely stretched on his bed a lazy grin on his face as he walked towards his bathroom. Lance took a long hot shower taking an extra time to just enjoy the steaming hot water soothing his tired muscles. Voltron had just finished liberating another planet from the Galra, and although the fights were getting easier the war was still far from over. The liberation party was Lance's favorite part, and after four significant victories, Allura finally decided that the Paladins of Voltron deserved a break.

The planet that they had just liberated was dubbed Earth2 seeing as how none of the paladins could pronounce the name of it at all and its close similarity to earth. Apparently, human's throat couldn't produce the right sounds for proper pronunciation. Lance liked the planet for its oxygen rich atmosphere even though the colors are all wrong. The tree trunks are purple, and the leaves are a metallic copper, the sand is cyan blue, and the water is a soft pink, but it was still a lovely planet, and the locals were nice. Six-foot tall human like beings with four arms, and six small round eyes that reminded Lance of spiders. The citizens of Earth2 decided to throw a weeklong celebration, a day for each of the Paladins and the Alteans.

Lance had to argue with the inhabitant’s diplomats that the Blade of Marmora deserved a day of their own. After much arguing, Allura agreed to strike an alliance with the Blade even allowing a small group of four to live in the castle to help with future missions. The Blade had assisted in strategizing and infiltrating the Galra base, they deserved to be recognized, but Allura glared and hushed Lance for his outburst a promise of a lecture in her eyes. The inhabitants were reluctant to mention the Blade but had no choice when Lance, and Hunk followed by a reluctant Pidge refused to participate in the celebration without them.

Lance grabs his bayard figuring some light training would be nice after breakfast. Hunk was so happy with all the food the inhabitants have given them that he's been cooking concoctions up all night. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to be his friends taste tester, Hunk had been getting better at translating aliens spices and food to taste a little bit like home. Lance opened his door not prepared for what was waiting for him on the other side. Lance blinked to himself before letting out a loud shriek that echoed down the hallways and no doubt through out the castle. Lance was freaking out, his heart pounding in his ears as he gasped at the dead thing in front of his door.

It was huge the size of a rhino with elephant like tusks, its skin a dark black making the pearly white tusks stand out even more especially the little white horns that covered the creatures face. It wasn’t long before Lance heard footsteps approaching the hallway. Lance looks up to see Kolivan followed by one other member Lance believed his name was Antok.

“Paladin of Blue what is wrong?” Kolivan asks stopping a few feet from the creature.

"What's wrong," Lance asks throwing his arms at the elephant like alien dead in front of him "Hmm how about we start with the giant died thing that's lying outside my bedroom door." Lance had just finished shrieking when more footsteps were heard this time coming from the opposite end; it was the rest of the team.

“Lance wha-” Hunk stop blinking at the alien dead in front of him “what the heck is that?” The team was standing a few feet from the creature just as confused as Lance.

“It’s a tantairan” Kolivan states looking utterly board "a great beast it is known to travel in packs and very difficult to kill."

"Well, what the quiznack is one doing dead outside my room" Lance yelled squirming in-between his doorway, trying not to look at the dead thing.

"It's a clean kill," Antok says sounding quite impressed.

“A prize kill, no jagged cuts or a bloody mess.” Kolivan looked like a proud father, but Lance was too grossed out. Lance hears Kolivan say something in galran and an affirmative sound from Antok.

“Please just get it out of here” Lance whines his face scrunching in disgust.

"Why would you want to get rid of it," Kolivan asks his head tilted sounding baffled. “Tantairan are a great prize. Their tusks make incredible weapons, their bones are known to make luxury art, and the meat is-”

“We get it” Pidge interrupts placing a hand on her hip "it's a high-end animal, but maybe it shouldn't be outside Lance's door."

“I agree with Pidge please remove it” Lance whines.

Kolivan and Antok seemed to share a glance, uncomfortable with touching the dead animal. “Paladine of Blue are you sure you wish-”

“Yes yes yes, I want it gone please it so ugh" Lance had his face in his hands trying not to picture the dead animal, just happy that it didn't smell yet.

The team worked fast to remove the tantairan, moving it to another part of the castle. It seemed Allura agreed that the animal should be stripped and used, the tantairan apparently was a favorite animal in Altea. Coran telling the paladins about the beautiful art works his great great grandmother used to create out of the bones and tusks of the beast. Kolivan and Antok although interested in the creature refused to touch it, leaving the Paladins to deal with its removal.

“Don’t worry buddy it’s as good as gone,” Hunk says helping load the beast onto the levitating cart.

"Thanks, Hunk," Lance says taking a sigh of relief. Lance waited to open his eye when he couldn't hear the sound of footsteps anymore. Lance expected the hallway to be open, but was surprised when Keith was still there staring or well more like glaring at Lance. Keith was red like really red, redder than his armor his adorable purple fluffy ears twitching in agitation. Ever since Keith's genes have woken up the Red Paladin has been expressing different Galra genes. Sometimes Keith was a mix of pale human skin and royal purple blotches, other times he has claws and his eyes become golden. However most of these things clear up after a few days, but the ears seem to be a permanent thing now, never once disappearing after just magically popping up on Keith’s head. Lance has also noticed that Keith’s eyes don’t turn golden unless he is especially angry.

Lance stared at the Red Paladin not quite sure why he would be so angry so early in the morning, but his ears were still twitching non-stop and the scowl sunk further on Keith's face. Lance resisted the urge to coo at the ruffled kitten wanting nothing more than to stoke Keith's ear. Lance opened his mouth but stopped when Keith's eyes started to turn gold, that wasn't a good sign.

"Kei-" before Lance could even finish Keith growls so loudly that it startles Lance. Keith flinches a bit as if feeling guilty for scaring Lance, but it was quickly replaces with rage. Keith growls one last time before loudly stomping his way down the hallway. Lance can't help but notice a slight limp in his comrade's stride.

After a brief discussion about what would be occurring at Earth2 celebration that was starting tomorrow, the Paladins were able to relax. Lance found himself sitting in the kitchen with Hunk as he prepared something that looked like spaghetti, but smelled like mac and cheese. “Did you and Keith have a fight again?” Hunk asks as he adds some red flakes into the dish.

Lance frowns at the question “What? No? Why? Is he okay?” His mind flashing back to Keith growling

Hunk shrugs "He's been sulking in the training room and hasn't stopped growling." Hunk sets the plate in front of Lance a mix of red and brown with a few green garnished that Lance already knows he's not supposed to eat (It's just to make the dish look better Lance gosh it's called presentation).

"No, I haven't even talked to Keith today," Lance says taking a spoon full of Hunk's new dish. Lance chews "What flavors were you hoping for in this dish?"

“I was trying to go for pasta,” Hunk says wiping his hands on a dishrag.

"Meatloaf," Lance says chewing, Lance was kind of hoping for mac and cheese.

"Really," Hunk says taking the dish from Lance to taste for himself. "Darn I thought I had this." Hunk sighs “Anyways Keith is pissed at something, Shiro tried to grab him for lunch at got growled at.”

Lance frowned it wasn’t odd for Keith to lash out, especially since all of the recent news about his heritage and changes, but Keith never lashes out at Shiro. "He still in the training room?" Lance asks, already hoping for his seat.

"Probably," Hunk says taking a minute to realize what Lance plans to do. "Lance no just leave him alone, he's probably just upset about the week long celebration you know how he is with parties and now with his ears." Hunk made an unsure motion with his hands

"I'll be careful Hunk," Lance says grabbing water pouches from the fridge hoping to calm down the half breed with a bribe, Keith always forgot to bring sufficient amount of water to training. Hunk makes a gargled noise, but Lance is already out of the room.

Lance found Keith in the training room fighting the gladiator, his jacket discarded off to the sideline the room filled with Keith's grunts and growls. Lance watched for a moment not wanting to interrupt Keith's training no reason to make the Red Paladin even angrier. Lance watched as Keith struggled under the power of the gladiator and wondered at what level Keith had it set on. It wouldn't be the first time the half-breed trained at a level he wasn't prepared for. Lance watched the fight watching, as Keith seemed to favor his right leg more than the other the slight limp still appearing. After the gladiator had landed a powerful blow that sent Keith flying a few feet bayard falling from his hand did Lance end the training session like expected Keith turned his glare at Lance.

"What are you doing here?" He snaps his eyes completely golden, and ear pulled back in irritation, claws extending as his hands start to curl into a fist.

Lance rose the water pouch “I bring a peace offering.” Keith just growled struggling to get up. Lance rushed to Keith’s side placing the water pouch on the ground, still keeping a fair distance between the himself and the irritated Red Paladin.

“What happened to your leg?” Lance asks, startling Keith as he sat down next to him. Keith waited a moment before hissing at the taller teen. Lance blinks a minutes before hissing back at Keith. Keith is startled by the reaction his ears standing at attention. “I can hiss to cat-boy, but I asked you a question, your leg.”

Keith looked away "It doesn't matter," he says through clenched teeth.

"Of course it matters," Lance says taking Keith's arm. "Come on we can have Coran look at it and see if you need the healing pod.”

“Don’t touch me,” Keith snapped wrenching his arms out of Lance’s grip. Lance was confused Keith seemed angry, but he also seemed hurt. Lance turned so that he was sitting closer to Keith. Everyone knew that Lance and Keith had a rough start, but Lance thought that they were slowly making better progress. Yes he still teased the boy about his hair and recklessness, but Lance thought they were at least close enough to talk about things.

"Keith talk to me buddy what's wrong?" Lance says hesitating to touch the other teen. Keith turned on Lance pinning the Cuban boy to the ground with Keith on top of him, fists clenching Lance's jacket. A growl is ripping itself from Keith's throat as he bared his teeth in front of Lance's face, but all Lance could focus on were his eyes. The whites of Keith's eyes were yellow, but his purple iris remained. Waves of anger, sadness, but most importantly disappoint thrashing around in his gaze. Unshed tears are appearing in the corner of his eyes. Something pulled at Lance's gut at the pain of Keith's gaze, without thinking Lance raised his hands to cup Keith's face, his thumbs rubbing gently against Keith's cheeks. "Keith if I did something wrong you need to tell me," The growling stopped his lips covering his teeth even though his jaw was still clenched "let me help you, Keith, please."

Keith's face crumpled, and Lance felt a single tear hit his hand, but continued as if Keith wasn't going through an emotional roller-coaster above him. "I'm here Keith, and I'll always be here." Lance smiled hoping that Keith could feel the sincerity in his words. Keith's eyes widen, and before Lance knew it, Keith was burying his head in Lance's neck. Keith's grip on Lance was death like as if he was afraid Lance would leave. Lance adjusted the boy in his arms wrapping one arm around the smaller teens waist and another running his hand through the boy's hair grazing the base of his fluffy purple ears. "It's alright Keith when you want to talk about it; I'll be here to listen I promise." Lance hears something similar to a sob and feels the beginning of a nod in his neck. Lance tightens his grip and keeps running his hand through Keith's soft hair quietly singing a Spanish song that his mother used to sing to him.

 


	2. Second Gift

Lance wake up a little weary this morning, Lance knew the likely hood of finding another dead tantairan outside his door was slim, but that didn’t stop Lance from hesitating to open his door. He cautiously opened the door relieved to have not seen a giant dead thing in front of his door, only for his eyes to narrow at the random wooden box laying on the ground. ‘Swear to quiznak if that’s some dead things heart, I’m done.’ Lance thought, crouching down to pick up the wooden box. It was heavy that’s for sure, but seemed harmless.

Lance took a moment to examine the wooden box. The violet purple of the box intrigued the Blue Paladin at first believing it to be painted, but it wasn’t until Lance ran his finger over the lion carving on the lid did he realize it wasn't painted. It was the natural color of the wood. Lance was amazed at the craftsmanship of the box, but his curiosity needed to know what exactly was in it. Lance carefully lifted up the lid only to have his jaw dropped. Inside were some most unique gems Lance had ever seen.

The Cuban boy scanned the box “beautiful” he muttered in awe. From what Lance could tell there must have been at least ten different gems in the box each one unique and beautiful in its way. However, there was one gem that stood out amongst the rest. Lance gaped at the gem picking up what seems to be the larger gem that was sitting in the center. It was almost the size of Lance's palm and a deep blue color that reminded Lance of the ocean back home, and although its color is magnificent, it was the cut that caught Lance’s attention. The larger gem that reminded Lance of tanzanite was cut and polished into a heart. “Beautiful” Lance whispers in awe, trying to keep the squeal from coming out of his throat.

“Paladins to the conference room immediately.” Allura’s voice startled Lance so bad he almost dropped the box scowling at the ceiling. Lance stared at the dark blue heart gem one more time before gently placing it back in the box. Lance cooed at the gems one last time before tucking the box away underneath his pillow. Lance was already thinking about how he could attach the blue heart gem to a necklace of some sort. Lance was thinking of how he could safely carry the blue heart gem with him, deciding to ask Hunk for help. ‘But what if I lose it, maybe it would be safer if I just left it in the castle or perhaps in the cockpit in Blue. Blue wouldn’t mind.’ Lance was still thinking about his new present when he entered the conference room.

Lance scanned the room it seemed everyone was there, but Keith. Lance took his seat, wondering where Keith could be. “You look well Paladin of Blue.” Lance blinked when he realized that Kolivan was talking to him.

“Kolivan we’ve been through this its Lance.” Lance sighed slouching in his seat. The Blade of Marmora was very secretive and chose to be as respectful and distant as possible. “And I’m great,” Lance thought of his new present a smile overtaking his face.

“That’s good to hear,” Kolivan says, a small smile on his face. Lance opened his mouth to ask a question but was distracted when Keith stumbled through the door. Lance’s eyes widen at Keith’s appearance, his hair was disheveled, and heavy black bags stood out underneath Keith’s eyes the limp still present, but what was even weirder was the large giant goofy grin that was resting on Keith’s face.

Lance could feel his face go red because it just wasn’t fair that Keith could look so ragged and beautiful at the same time. How could anyone not see how stunning Keith’s smile was. Even as the entire room stares at Keith in bewilderment, the Red Paladin paid no attention to them as he sits down beside Lance.

Lance can’t help but stare at the half-breed captivated by his smile. It wasn’t until Keith turned to face Lance; the galra half-breed’s smile is growing even larger that Lance had to turn away. That smile was too bright for his eyes to take all at once. Lance could tell that his comrade was drop dead tired from doing what he wasn’t sure, but something made him very very happy and Lance couldn’t help but wonder what could make the grumpy cat so glad.

Kolivan makes a sort of sound from the back of the throat that reminds Lance of a question. Keith smiles to show all of his teeth a loud purr gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Lance wondered if his face was the same shade as the red lion Keith was just too good to be true. Lance placed both of his hands on his face trying to get some control of the red covering his face. As Lance tried to regain his regular coloring he missed the satisfied smile Kolivan sent to Keith.

“Well then if we are all present,” Allura sounded a bit awkward, trying to gain control of the situation. “We need to discuss the final preparations for the celebration. The citizens of what is it you called it Shiro.”

“Earth 2,” Shiro says still looking at Keith who has slumped in his chair a lazy grin still on his face.

“Yes, the citizens of Earth 2 have decided to celebrate each Paladin for a day. The first day will be to honor Voltron and our alliances the Blade.” Allura paused staring at Kolivan and his small team, who sat stiffly. Lance frowned, The Blade didn’t seem as happy as Lance thought they would be at finally being included, at finally getting recognition for their work. “Tomorrow they will celebrate the Black lion, followed by the Green, then Red, Yellow, and finally Blue.”

“Saving the best for last I see,” Lance says shooting finger guns at Allura, trying to distract himself from the adorable cat boy next to him. Allura merely rolled her eyes continuing with the meeting.

“The citizens have decided to prepare clothes for the Paladin on their days. Each one will be brought before the paladin’s day, along with other gifts.”

“Gifts” Lance shouts in glee, his mind going to the box of gems. Had Allura already allowed the citizens of Earth 2 to come into the castle and leave gifts? “We get gifts.”

“I hope it spices, maybe even something similar to ground beef” Hunk says drooling a little bit.

“No it's gotta be different pieces of tec,” Pidge says gleefully.

“Each of the paladins will receive different gifts from my understanding they will be gifts that the citizens believe represent the Paladins. The presents will be given throughout the day, but most will be given after the grand fest each night. For today you will dress in your armor and be on your best behavior.” Allura’s eyes may have landed on Lance for a bit longer than the rest of the Paladins, but Lance was too excited to care. “You have two vargas to be presentable.” Allura finishes demising them.

Lance watched as the Blade left the room feeling somewhat guilty, Lance had just opened up his mouth and done what he thought was right, but he never asked if the Blade wanted to thrust into the spotlight. After all knowledge and secret was their motto maybe they wanted just to be left alone. Lance bit his lip and watched as Allura and Coran left while Shiro walked over to the still blessed out Keith. Pidge and Hunk were still arguing over the best type gifts; Lance scanned the content Keith to his side once more before leaving the room to follow the Blade.

Lance stood in front of the Blade’s floor level a little hesitant when the elevator doors opened. “Blue Paladin what can we do for you” Lance sighed in relief to know that he ran into Kolivan. It wasn’t to say that Lance was uncomfortable with the other Blade members, it was just that Lance had only interacted with Kolivan and his second in command Antok.

Lance fidgeted “I wanted to make sure that you were okay” A bit of awkward silence fell ”Not to say that you wouldn’t be okay it's just that well I mean.” Lance sighed wanting to scratch the back of his neck, but his hand was busy caring beauty supplies. “I never really asked if you if any of you wanted to be apart of this celebration…so I guess even though it too late I’m sorry.” Lance couldn’t help but bow his head. This isn’t how he wanted to start.

Lance tried to suppress his jump when Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder. “It was surprising, but not unwanted. The Blade is used to fighting in secret, but we do appreciate the thought of including us in your victory.”

“In our victory you mean,” Lance says, tilting his head in confusion. Is it possible that the Blade doesn’t see themselves as important as they are? “Voltron couldn’t have liberated this planet without the information your team gathered.”

Lance could see that Kolivan was surprised by his response, but after a moment his face slid into a mask of indifference his emotions hidden well underneath his mask. “What is that in your hand Paladin of Blue?”

Lance stared down at his hands forgetting for a moment about his catty. “Oh, I was wondering if I could help get you and your team ready.” Kolivan blinked for a moment stunned.

“You wish to groom us,” Antok asked his tail that usually swishes slightly back and forth suddenly stopped.

“Uh, when you say it like that it sounds weird.” Lance says wincing.

“Is it normal for you humans to groom others,” Kolivan asked.

“Well I would help my sisters, and my brother gets ready for any big events. I always helped my niece with her hair during her dance recitals.” Lance rambles tightening his grip on his catty. This was a mistake; Lance thinks taking a step back towards the elevator, what a shame too because he was having such a great morning.

Kolivan and Antok share a stare for a moment before Antok shrugged turning to walk down the hallway. Kolivan smiled before saying “We would be honored Paladin of Blue.”

“Lance” the paladin corrects, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Lance” Kolivan states nodding his head towards the end of the hallway in a follow gesture.

Lance seems to enter a common room holding the the other two team members of the Blade. Lance had Kolivan sit on one of the few couches in the chamber. He started with Kolivan’s braid it was the easiest to fix, and hopefully, it would lower the tension in the room for the other Blade members who seemed tense at the mention of grooming. Kolivan sat still as Lance slowly untangled the thin long braid of white hair. Lance couldn’t help, but run his long finger over the ridges running down the center of Kolivan’s head. Lance would always run his fingers through his sister’s hair; it seemed like the easiest way to calm someone down. It works, and Lance can feel Kolivan relax and the other Blade members slowly follow the tension dying down. Lance goes to work separating the hair into three even pieces. Effortlessly Lance weaves the strands together and tightens the end with a black band. “Do you want a bead, or maybe a shell for decoration?” Lance asks examining the end of the braid. “It is a celebration after all.”

“You have such things,” Kolivan asks.

Lance nods his head ecstatically “I may have got some at different marketplaces for when I go home and do my families hair.” Lance brings out different pouches of beads and shells. “I have this really cool amethyst crystal bead that would look great in your hair,” Lance says looking for the bead in a purple pouch until Lance realized that Kolivan hadn’t agreed yet. Lance chuckles awkwardly, holding the bag in his hand.

  
“Only one,” Kolivan says, watching as the Blue Paladin smiles continuing his search. It doesn’t take long for Lance to finish Kolivan braid, and Lance must have left some sort of impression on the small group of Galra for they were starting to step forward.

“Can you do my hair as well Blue Paladin?” A member asks removing her mask and lowering her hood. She was an older Galra perhaps around Kolivan’s age. Her cat-like ears were hard to find in her large puffy dark purple hair that was almost black was pulled into a messed up frizzled braid, but Lance was excited about the length it fell to her lower back. Lance squealed in delight “of course I would love to.” Lance must have moved too quickly for the female Galra tensed. “Sorry,” Lance says “Can I?” The Blade member nods sitting on an empty couch. Lance brings his catty over careful not to move too quickly. Lance runs his fingers through the Galra’s hair it was soft, but a little dry. Lance placed some conditioner in his hands, “I know Galra are sensitive to smells, is it okay if I put this conditioner in your hair it has a faint scent.”

The female Galra sniffed the air for a moment before answering “That should be fine” Lance smiles as he ran his fingers through the Galra’s hair, gently tugging out the knots and making sure to get the ends.

“Did you do this with your littermates often?” The Galra asks

“Yes we did, my eldest sister is a cosmetologist,” Lance starts to brush the long hair. The Galra made a humming noise.

“A cosme…”

“A cosmetologist” Lance finishes “it’s a person who basically grooms other people, it's their job.”

“Strange” the Galra mumbled.

“Do Galra’s not have salons, barbers, people whose job it is to make you look fabulous?”

“Most grooming is done by family or mates. Higher nobility in the empire does use servants at time until a partner is found.”

“That’s very interesting ugh” Lance stops brushing “I’m sorry I never got your name.”

“Jacinda” The Galra reply’s “So you humans allow anyone to groom you.”

“Well not just anyone, but we don’t seem to be particular as the Galra.” Lance is finished straightening and untangling the locks of dark purple adding a little more conditioner. “So what are we thinking french braid, dutch braid, rope, fishtail, halo, waterfall, spiral” Lance stops when he notices everyone staring at him, Lance coughs into his hand “What type of braid do you want?”

Jacinda narrowed her eyes “There is more than one type of braid?”

Lance jaw dropped “Yes.”

“And you know all types.”

“Not all, but enough” Lance says sheepishly. “Well, the real question is do you want beads in your hair, because I have these metallic beads that would stand out perfectly in your hair.”

“Do as you wish Paladin.” Lance was too happy to even to correct Jacinda about his name. Lance decided to go with a waterfall braid it was straightforward and beautiful and would most likely leave Jacinda’s ear be. Lance did three rows of a waterfall braid adding beads to each end of the braid and then a few separating throughout the braid. Lance realized how much hair he had to work with went into adding a few smaller braids at the bottom of her hair. The metallic beads sparkled like stars against her dark hair and Lance was sure that if his sister saw his work, she would have tears in her eyes at the beauty of his work. “There done what do you think?” Jacinda was silent for a moment, and Lance was worried he did something wrong. Jacinda went to one of the mirrors in the room tilting her head this way and that. Lance was starting to sweat the Blade was all about practicality not beauty maybe he should have just done a smile braid. All of Lance’s worry left him when Jacinda turned to smile at him.

“It's perfect” Lance practically beamed a little startled when another Blade member steps forward.

“Do you have time to do mine” It was a male voice, and although he didn’t remove his mask he lowered his hood. Exposing light violet hair that fell a little past his shoulder.

Lance opened his mouth to accept when a growl ripped through the room “No he can’t.” Lance turned towards the door it was Keith, although he didn’t look as happy as he did this morning. He seemed annoyed for some reason.

Lance pursed his lips “and why can’t I do his hair.”

“Because you need to get ready,” Keith snapped glaring at the other Galra, who instantly bristled, his shoulders tensing.

“It will only take a second,” Lance says turning back to the Galra “Come sit.” Lance insisted.

The Galra looks hesitant never facing away from Kieth. He slowly begins to sit where Jacinda was watching Keith who was crossing his arms a frown on his face until Lance touched the Galra’s hair than it was a snarl. His ears twitching, but his eyes were still violet, so that was good.

”Beads or no beads?” Lance asks combing out the hair.

“No beads, a simple braid if you wouldn’t mind.” Lance nodded working on a French bread mindful of the Galra’s ears.

Keith watched Lance groom the other Galra an anger stirring in his gut at the sight. It took everything Keith had not to charge over there and drag Lance away from the other Galra kicking and screaming his he had to. Keith’s glared intensified when the Galra seemed to relax in Lance’s grip, the Galra's was practically leaning into Lance's hands, clearly enjoying his grooming session. Keith could feel a growl growing in his throat. He was about to tap his foot in agitation, hoping Lance would get the hint when Jacinda walked over to the poor half-breed.

“Your Paladin is very skilled in grooming,” She says with a smirk on her face. Keith stares at the older Galra, just how many Galra was Lance grooming up here? “He’s so sweet and considerate.” Jacinda continues looking over at Lance “I mean look at him, adorable no” Keith tensed his shoulders, he didn’t’ need a random Galra telling him all of Lance’s great qualities, he already knew how amazing Lance is thank you very much. “You should be carful of your Blue Paladin; he’s too sweet for is own good he’s gonna get snatched up before you know it.” Jacinda was internally laughing at the half-breed kits glare. Jacinda was aware of the situation between the Red and Blue Paladin, but she was a bit peeved that Kolivan of all people gave mating advice to the kit without asking for her help. Honestly, Jacinda was happy that Kolivan seems to care for the kit, not that he would ever admit it, but the insult still stands. Jacinda was the matchmaker of the Blade so how dare Kolivan not ask for her advice first.

  
Keith’s ears were pulled back trying to assess the information as best he could. Was this older Galra threatening him or warning him, granted Keith did get some enjoyment from the words ‘your blue paladin,’ but Keith wasn’t sure if this woman was friend or foe. Just as Keith was about to retort he was interrupted by a loud “And I’m done see that didn’t take that long.” Lance had a bright smile on his face as he stood next to Keith, leaning a little too close to Keith’s head in an I told you so fashion. Keith felt himself relax a bit, now that Lance was at his side, but he would feel a lot better when they were away from the rest of the Galra.

  
“Still took forever” Keith grumbles, hoping his face isn’t to red from the Cuban's boys closeness.

  
Lance pouted “Well okay then I guess we don’t have enough time for me to fix your hair.” Lance lifted his nose up like a child as Keith’s ears perked up.

Keith ears perked up as he bit his lips hesitantly “We might have time.”

“Nope, you said I took forever we don’t have time,” Lance says turning to glance as Jacinda. “Your hair looks great feel free to come any time to get it redone.”

Jacinda blinked in surprised at the straight forwardness of the Paladin before remembering the grooming meant different things to them. Jacinda could feel a smile form on her face a sound like a giggle escaping her mouth, oh this was going to be so much fun. Before Lance knew it, the older Galra had wrapped herself around Lance's shoulder hugging him. Keith instantly bristled claws extending, eyes flashing, a warning growl escaping his throat. Lance was to shocked by the sudden affection to notice.

“I would very much appreciate another grooming session with you Paladin of Blue.” Jacinda’s smile grew at the reaction of the Red Paladin and Kolivan who was still sitting on the couch shaking his head. “You will be sticking close for the celebration correct.”

“Of course,” Lance says not bothered by the extra weight on his shoulder if anything it reminds him of when his older sister would lean on him complaining about the difficulty of adulthood.

“Great I look forward to seeing you” Jacinda moved in closer hoping to plant a chaste kiss on the Blue Paladins face, but it seems the Red Paladin has finally reached the end of his patient.

“Okay, now we really have to go Lance” Keith didn’t even wait for a response grabbing the wrist of his comrade and dragging the Cuban boy out of the room as Lance shouts “see you guys at the party.”

Keith was still tense when the elevator door closed. Lance wasn’t sure why Keith was mad, but it should be illegal for a man as dangerous as Keith to look this cute when he was pouting. “Hey” Lance tries pulling at his wrist only to have Keith’s grip tighten “Ah come on you were in such a good mood this morning.” At the mention of this morning, Keith’s grip weakens the frown becoming a little less broad. Keith’s gripped weakened enough for Lance to slide out of his hold and for a moment Keith was disappointed until Lance took his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I was only kidding.” Keith looked over at Lance, and his heart nearly stops. Lance has one of those smiles on his face, that smile that makes Keith melt inside and his brain stop working because how can someone be that perfect, it just wasn’t fair. If it’s even at all possible Lance’s smile grows as his head tilts to get a look at Keith and he says “I’ll always have time for you Keith.” If Keith had a thousand years, he could never express how happy that statement made him, so his body responded instead with a steady purr.


	3. Maybe I should give up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts to have some doubts, Lance is just trying to be a good team mate, and Kolivan just doesn't understand.

Keith was exhausted, his bones ached, his head was pounding, and he hadn't sleep in who knows how long, but it was worth it to see Lance parading in his new robe. Lance was showing it off to everyone, showing the light blue robe with it embroidery on the bottom, and thick satin cuffs. Lance had everyone touch the sleeves to see how soft it was. Keith was trying his best to keep his damn purring to himself.

“Hunk, Hunk you need to feel it though, like really feel it.” Lance says extending the sleeve out to his friend.

Hunk laughs "I've felt it already Lance, its soft. I get it." Lance pouts, and Keith can feel his heart clench, how could Keith have fallen so hard for this boy.

"No, you don't know its perfect," Lance complains lightly beating his fisted hand on his friend's chest. Keith couldn’t stop the purr in his chest. Lance said it was perfect; Lance thought the robe was perfect. Keith gave something to Lance that he thought was perfect.

“The citizens of Earth2 really know how to give gifts.” Hunk says laughing at the enthusiasm of his friend.

Keith stops purring, the happy feeling in his gut turning into pure rage. ‘The citizens of WHAT!!!' Keith can practically feel his ears standing at attention straining to hear every word of the paladin's conversation.

"I know right; it's not even my day yet, and I'm getting all sorts of presents," Lance says with a laugh as he twirls in his brand new robe. Lance loved the soft martial, and he felt so warm in this beautiful peice of clothing.

Keith could feel his jaw clenching, his hands shaking, his entire body flushed with anger. The Red Paladin couldn't understand why the universe hated him so much. Keith didn't realize that he had started to growl, his teeth clenched and bared, his eyes beginning to turn golden.

Lance and Hunk quickly stopped their conversation turning to Keith. Lance frowned at the fluffed up half-breed, Keith had just been an emotional rollercoaster the past few days, and Lance couldn’t understand what the cause of it was.

Keith had been secretive, sneaking out during the festivals and returning late to the ship and Lance knew that he wasn’t sleeping. The rest of the team thought that it must have something to do with the Blade seeing as how Keith was spending so much time with Kolivan. Keith had dark bags underneath his eyes, and if the poor boy stopped moving, he would begin to nod off only to jerk awake. Lance had to catch Keith from falling out of a chair for quiznak sake.

"Hey Mullet, what's wrong?" Lance asks stepping in front of the cat boy. Lance was expecting some response, but he wasn't quite prepared for the deep growl and the harsh spoken "your so stupid" that followed as Keith snarled at him before walking out of the room arms crossed tight across his chest. Lance sighed why couldn’t he do anything right.

 

* * *

 

 

No matter how much Keith swung his blade at the gladiator his rage was still present. How could he be so stupid? How could the orphan boy with anger issues ever think he could get someone as good, as kind, as loving as Lance to return his feelings. Keith bared his teeth and unleashed a growl that echoed the room, trying to push down the hurt that was trying to settle in his mind.

Keith flung his sword straight into the gladiator's torso, watching as sparks started to fly from the wound and it crumples to the floor. "I would think after another successful gift you would be…" Kolivan hummed to himself "less angry."

Keith growled, but the older Galra didn’t even flinch. Although Kolivan had chosen a position of leadership over a mate he still understood the frustration of mating, he was young once after all.

“He thinks the gifts are for the festival.” Keith says retrieving his bayard from the broken gladiator “I told you Lance doesn’t see me as anything else but a teammate.”

“Maybe a different approach would be best for the Blue Paladin.” Kolivan stats eyeing the Red Paladin, “a more direct approach.” Kolivan understood the importance of impressing a mate with unique gifts, but the half-breed was stretching himself far to thin. The gift Keith chose for the Blue Paladins were well thought out, and extravagant, but Keith also had duties as a paladin.

"You know what Kolivan I'm done," Keith says deactivating his sword. "I can't keep doing this. It's pathetic; I just have to accept facts.” Keith felt his heart clench at the idea of giving up, but what other choice did he have "Lance will never be mine."

Kolivan wanted to pull the young half-breed's ear for his stupidity. Could the boy not see the Blue Paladins devotion to him? Could the half-breed truly be blind to the looks the human gives him? The entire Blade believed the two to be courting one another already; some even believed that they are mated merely hiding it for precaution. Before Kolivan could scold the kit, the Black Paladin interrupted them. Shiro tensed at the atmosphere in the training room.

Shiro cleared his throat “Am I interrupting something?”

"No," Keith says quickly "What's wrong Shiro?"

"Nothing, but it is time to prepare for the festival." Shiro states eyeing Keith with a look that says ‘You need a shower.' Keith rolls his eyes, another flash of anger passing through him at the thought of citizens 2.

"Right," Keith says walking out of the room as Shiro and Kolivan watching the Red Paladin leave.

“If I asked you what was bugging Keith would you tell me?” Shiro asks, not angry at the leader of the blade, just concerned.

"I'm afraid I'm not permitted to say," Kolivan says, mating was a sensitive topic if Keith wished the Black Paladin to help than Keith would have to tell the human of his intentions.

Shiro sighed not really surprised “I understand. I know something is bugging him, and I wish he trusted me a bit more to help him," Shiro shakes his head, and he loosely crosses his arms over his chest, "but at least he isn't going through this alone, so thank you Kolivan.” Shiro smiles at the leader of the Blade before excusing himself to get ready. Kolivan couldn't help, but think that all humans were strange in their inability to communicate with one another.

 

* * *

 

The festival was in full swing. Shiro was sitting atop of what looked like a throne made out of a dark stone that seemed to shine whenever the light from the bonfires hit it just right. The people were dancing and singing to the greatness that is the Black Lion as others were presenting different presents to Shiro. Keith knew that Shiro was uncomfortable with all the attention, but their fearless leader smiled, if not a bit pained, as more people came to praise him.

Keith growled as another group of teens started to approach the Red Paladin. Keith couldn’t understand why no one was leaving him alone, that’s all he wanted, but no instead he was stuck sitting at a high table slightly lower than Shiro’s throne, but higher than the dancers and party goers of Earth 2.

The Red Paladin was stabbing whatever pink protein was on his plate, that when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he just reacted. Grabbing the slender wrist and locking it in a painful position, it isn’t until Keith heard a yelp that he finally looked up to his assailant. It was Lance.

"Hey there Tiger calm down it's just me," Lance says wincing.

The half-breed quickly let's go his mouth open to apologize, as Lance takes his wrist back massaging it. "I didn't mean-"

"Its fine Mullet," Lance says a small smile on his face even though he winces when he presses a little too hard into his abused wrist. Keith immediately feels guilty, why can't he ever get anything right. "Hey hey, what's with that look," Lance says frowning, “its fine see” as Lance flaps the wrist back and forth in Keith’s face, but Keith can see the wobble in Lance smile.

Keith grabs the flailing appendage, carefully this time and being to massage the wrist gently. Keith placed both of his thumbs in the center of Lance's wrist and slowly pushed into the muscle. His hands were beginning to glide up to the elbow and back down, Keith doesn't realize his hands are moving to every part of Lance's arm, giving long gliding strokes from the wrist to the elbow to putting light pressure on the Sharpshooters fingers, thumbs, and palm. It isn't until Lance makes a noise similar to a mouse squeak that Keith realizes what he was doing.

"Sorry," Keith says dropping Lance's arm, his face on fire unable to look at Blue Paladin’s face.

"It's okay" Lance stutters out, a bit surprised at the amount of contact Keith had just given him. His arm was still incredibly warm from Keith's trained hands. "I uh I came over to ugh" Lance was struggling to remember why he came over here, other than the fact that Keith was utterly gorgeous.

Keith wanted to bang his head against something hard; he's made Lance so uncomfortable that he's speechless, Lance is never speechless, luckily or unluckily depending on where you stood a group of citizen came.

“Paladin of Blue come you must dance with us.” One spoke standing in front of the group of four. Based on the voice Keith would guess female, but it was hard to be sure. She was just as tall as the other citizens, her four arms covered in different bands and rings, her six green eyes solely on Lance. “You danced so well last night.”

Keith couldn’t help the growl or the flashing of his eyes, but luckily no one was paying attention to him. All eyes on Lance, but if Keith had been paying better attention, he would have noticed that Lance's eyes were solely on the Red Paladin. "Sorry Princess, but I'm afraid I'm all danced out tonight," Lance says with a small bow a smile still on his face as he steps in front of Keith. "Perhaps tomorrow." The alien frowned but nodded nonetheless backing away with her group.

Lance sighed turning back towards Keith, his eyes were entirely gold, and the fur on his ears was puffed out, Lance wondered if Keith would ever get a tail because he could picture it swishing back and forth in agitation.

"Alright, grumpy kitty lets go," Lance says steering the smaller boy away from the party by his shoulders. Keith was confused but did not attempt to fight Lance, allowing the Cuban boy to guide him away from the party.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, his ears twitching and his eyes slowly returning to normal, feeling a lot calmer now that it was just the two of them.

"You'll see," Lance says letting go of Keith's shoulder to take the boys hand instead. If Keith's face were red, he would blame the planet's weather.

Kolivn watched the pair from the table and could only shake his head at the obliviousness of the two kits. How the Paladin’s species managed to survive was beyond him.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was relieved when Lance led him back to the castle but was still confused. Why would Lance take him here? Keith wanted to ask the taller boy, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would screw up the pleasant atmosphere that was currently surrounding the two boys. Keith's hand had never been warmer.

Lance leads the Red Paladin back to his room, and at this point, Keith couldn't care where Lance took him as long as they were together. When Lance retracted his hand from Keith to open his door, Keith almost whined at the loss of contact, almost.

“You are going to take a bath, soak and relax your muscles. Then I’m going to brush your hair, while you relax for tonight. No paladin business, no big groups, just us.” Lance says walking further into his room to grab something from his desk before returning to Keith’s side.

Keith was confused; the lack of sleep was causing him to process things a bit slower. "What" he finally asks as Lance dumps a fuzzy towel, a set of red pajama and robe than seem to match Lance's paladin ones.

“Don’t what me,” Lance says taking the boy by the shoulder and guiding him to the bathroom. The room was warm, the lights dimmed, and a bath was already drawn bubbles resting on top of the water. Keith could only blink, he had so many questions, but his throat is closing on itself, and his tongue was too heavy. "Look we've all noticed that you haven't been sleeping and not trying to pick a fight," Lance says hands out in front, "but you've been having more mood swings than my pregnant sister. So I convinced Allura and Shiro to give us the night off."

Keith had his mouth open trying to think of something to say, but the only thing running in his mind was the word ‘us.’ Lance continued unaware of the cardiac arrest he was causing Keith. “So tonight you’re getting the Lance Relaxation Spa Treatment.” Lance struck a pose and made sure his spirit fingers were on point.

Keith tried not to laugh, but a snort came out. Lance felt his heart melt at the sound. This boy was just too cute for his own good. “You take as long as you want here, I’m gonna get some food and drinks.” Keith was still standing dumbfounded in the entryway of the bathroom. "I want you to stay here at least for thirty minutes; you got that Mullet," Lance says walking backward to his main door.

Keith was still tongue-tied trying to process what was happening but felt himself nod. Lance smiled, and Keith felt his heart burst, his face going red as Lance left his room.

The Red Paladin could only groan as he sat in the warm bathtub. Wasn’t it just earlier that he decided to give up on Lance, so why was his heart still beating so loudly? Why was his chest rumbling with unreleased purrs at the care that Lance has shown him? Keith closed his eyes as he leaned back in the tub, the bubbles barely touching his chin. “This doesn’t mean anything,” Keith whispers to himself, trying to squash the fluttering of hope in his heart.

Lance helps everyone on the team; he was a good teammate, after all, a heart of gold it was one of the reason's Keith lov-likes Lance so much. Keith has watched Lance scope an unconscious Pidge from her lab and into bed. Keith has watched Lance encourage Hunk in his flying and overall confidence. Keith has seen Lance make some Altean version of tea for Allura, brushing her hair as he listens to her rant about the diplomatic meetings. Keith has watched Lance calm Shiro down after certain episodes, and help's Coran at every turn. Lance is the glue to team Voltron; he'll do anything for his friends and Keith is just happy to be Lance's friend. At least he used to be fine just being friends, but ever since his Galra instincts have appeared Keith couldn't help, but want more. Keith found himself wanting Lance's encouraging shoulder pats to linger, pictures Lance's one-arm shoulder hugs being the start of a loving embrace where Lance refuses to let Keith go without a kiss.

Keith groaned as he slammed his hands into his face. The Red Paladin could feel his ear twitching in agitation. Why? Why did the universe make him fall for Lance McClain of all people? What had he done to deserve this type of torture? Keith's ear perked up when he heard the door open; Lance was back. Keith didn't know what to do, should he thank Lance for the bath and go to his own room? Should he stay and risk falling harder for the Cuban boy when he knows he has no chance?

"Hey Mullet not to rush you but the food is here when you're ready?" Lance says.

“Thanks” Keith croaks out, groaning again when he hears how broken his voice sounds like. Keith is hesitant to get out of the bath afraid of making a choice, but the water was starting to become cold, and the Red Paladin knew he couldn't stale anymore. Keith is slow to change to the soft red pajamas, his stomach a fix of fear and anxiety.

Keith took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he had to step out of the bathroom. He was going to thank Lance for his concern, thank him for the bath and then leave. Keith knew he didn't deserve someone like Lance to be his; he was too broken to ill-tempered and reckless. He accepts that and Keith would rather have Lance as a trusted teammate than nothing at all. Keith thought that since he was so bad with dealing with feelings the human way that maybe following his Galra instinct would end better. Keith was wrong. This just wasn't meant to be. The universe was giving him an out by having Lance believe the gifts are part of the celebration, so why not cut his loses before he ruins his friendship with one of the most important people in his life.

The bathroom door slid open, and Keith watched as Lance jumped in surprised at the noise. Lance whipped around to face Keith, a hand over his heart. "Geezes Keith give a guy a warning you almost gave me a heart attack," Lance says taking a deep breathe even though he was smiling.

Keith opened his mouth ready to thank Lance for everything and leave, but Lance’s face softened his smile stretching just a bit more that Keith could see his dimples a small laugh escaping his lips. “You look like a drenched kitty," Lance says chuckling to himself as he grabbed a towel that was on the bed before walking over to Keith. "Your gonna get sick if you don't dry off correctly," Lance says draping the towel over Keith's head mindful of his ears as he begins to dry off the other teen's hair gently.

Keith could feel his retort dying, his resolve crumbling, especially when Lance took his hand and walked him over to his bed gently placing him on the edge as Lance crawled behind him to finish drying off his head. "For a moment I thought you had fallen asleep in there," Lance says drying the ends unaware of the war raging inside the boy in front of him. "Did you enjoy it?" Lance asks, staring at the two fluffed up ears on top of Keith's head.

“It…w…as n…ice" Keith stuttered out, ‘Now thank him and leave' Keith thought to himself trying to command his body to leave, but he was halted again when Lance began to run his long fingers through his scalp. Lance's nails were scratching the scalp gently sometimes massaging the base of his ears.

"That's good to hear," Lance says paying particular attention to Keith's ear. "So I brought some random dishes from the party, you didn't seem to really like anything except those purple bars with the yellow swirls so I got two plates of those and I convinced Pidge to let us use her video projector for to play the video's off our phones." Keith was to busy purring relaxing into the Cuban boy's hands to process everything that was just said, so he just hummed in reply.

Keith could focus on was the warmth around him. The Red Paladin hadn’t known that he was practically draping himself over the taller boy chest. Keith wasn’t sure how he ended up seated in between Lance’s legs, his back firmly resting against Lance’s chest, but he did know that he was content where he was. So forgive him for whining when Lance tried to move from underneath Keith, taking the warmth with him. "Hold on Kitten; I got to bring the food and the remote closer geez," Lance says, not even bothering to hide his chuckle, Lance was really glad that Keith wasn't fighting him on this, but that just showed how tired Keith was. Lance knew that if Keith were in his right mind, he would never allow any of this to happen especially if it was just him.

Lance stretched for the food and remote not wanting to separate entirely from Keith, afraid that if separated now Keith would never let him hold again. Lance wanted to spend, as much time cuddling the gorgeous boy as he can, this was a once in the lifetime opportunity. Lance brought the remote to his side and placed the plate of food beside Keith, the projector already set and ready on the wall across from them. Lance's heart melted when Keith snuggled back into him, completely ignoring the food and focused on Lance. When Keith grabbed Lance's free hand and returned it to his head, Lance felt as if his lungs had stopped working.

‘Relax Lance this is just to make Keith feel better, this is for Keith not for you’ Lance thought to himself as he began to gently message Keith scalp ignoring the stutter in his heart or the heat rising to his face as Keith practically melted into him. "So what do you want to watch," Lance asks opening up his movie app. "Lucky for all of you I loved my movies, so I have a pretty wide collection on this baby," Lance says gesturing to his phone in the projector, the display of all his movies coming on. Lance had three major things on his phone he dubbed his MPM, his music, his movies, and his photos. As much as Lance would love to have games he just never had any room for them and refused to condense his MPM.

Keith hummed in reply eyes barely open to make a choice. “You choose” he whispers sleep practically laced in his words.

“Hmm how about Nightmare Before Christmas? It’s got the recklessness actions you love so much and singing for me.” Lance replies, not realizing that he was slowly wrapping his arms around Keith to get the remote to work better.

"That fine I've never seen it before," Keith says, jerked awake by Lance's sudden movement.

"NEVER SEEN IT" Lance shouts cause Keith to wince as Lance practically pushes Keith off of him. "Well that settled then," Lance says grumbling about stolen childhood and the audacity of some people. Lance grabs the pillows on his bed surrounding Keith and himself while trying to reach for one of his spare blankets. Keith is confused not sure if he should return to his original spot in between Lance's leg or move to the seat beside the boy. Luckily Lance gently dragged him back to his original spot, his back leaning against Lance's as the taller boy drapes the extra blanket over the two. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me Mullet, this movie is amazing."

"Okay," Keith says as he snuggles into Lance already feeling his eyes drupe and the soft rumbles of a purr starting. Keith never gets past the opening song before he is falling asleep in Lance's arms.

 

* * *

 

When Keith wakes up again the room is completely dark, the projector is off, and he is no longer sitting up. He is laying down on something incredibly soft and warm. Keith has no desire to move, but he can't seem to remember where he is right now. Slowly he raises himself up on his arms, trying to blink away the sleep. The room smelled nice, like the aftermath of a rainstorm, but with a hint of salt from the ocean maybe beach driftwood. It was intoxicating, but Keith knew that there was nothing that smelled like that in his room. Keith for once was happy for his Galra eyes being able to see in the dark.

Keith held in his gasp when he found himself face to face with a sleeping Lance. Keith stopped breathing for a moment afraid to wake the asleep teen. Keith slowly turned away from Lance to scan the surrounding area. He was still in Lance's room, but the remote and untouched food was now on the floor beside the bed, the pillows rearranged back at the head of the bed the blanket still cocooning Lance and Keith as they lay down together. Keith no longer back to chest with Lance, but rather on top of the boy his head just over Lance's heart. How had he….Keith wasn't supposed to be here. He had already taken up enough of Lance's time and generosity. Keith bit his lip wondering how to get out of this without waking Lance; surely he would be upset at having to babysit Keith all night. Keith tried to move out of the bed but found that his legs were tangled with Lances. When Keith tried to jerk out of bed, Lance squirmed. The Red Paladin watched as Lance's face scrunched up, beautiful blue eyes soaked in sleep starting to blink awake a small frown on his face.

Keith hated that frown it seemed so wrong on Lance’s face. “Keith” Lance yawned, “What time is it?” Keith wasn’t sure how to reply, but as Lance looked around the room, noticing the simulated night program in the walls groaned. “Its so early, come back to bed Kitten.” Keith’s heart was pounding his body to frozen to move; surely Lance didn’t know what he was saying still half asleep. Keith knew he should leave, but how can he when Lance sounded so alluring. Keith watched as Lance griped one of his hands entangling their fingers together as another hand came to gently lead Keith's head back down to Lance's chest. Keith was no longer on top of the Blue Paladin, but rather snug at his side, and their intertwined hands received a kiss from Lance's lips before settling over his heart. Keith squeezed his hand; he needs to be sure he was awake; Lance hummed as he squeezed back his other hand lazily going through Keith's hair before resting on the half-breed's waist. “Just sleep Keith” Lance says yawning, sinking back to the oblivion of sleep.

Keith wanted to cry and break something, he wanted to laugh and rage. Why? Why did this boy have to be so perfect? Why did Lance have the ability to make Keith a puddle of goo? Lance has always been there to push Keith, but Lance was also there to help Keith from falling apart. Keith lifted his head just a bit to be able to watch the sleeping boy. Somehow Lance still had a smile on his face when he slept, a small one, but still there. Keith snarled to himself how stupid could he have ever thought to give up on his boy. Keith didn't care what it took or how long it took; he would prove to everybody even to himself and especially to Lance that Keith was Lance's one and only because he was never going to give up on this. Keith snuggled further in Lance's embrace, heart swelling when Lance responded by tightening his grip on Keith. Nope, nothing was going to stop Keith from capturing the Blue Paladins heart, and he felt sorry for anyone that got in his way.

 


End file.
